


Stress Levels

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [55]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Magic, Magic Gone Wrong, Mutants, Original Character(s), Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Technopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was on edge and that was about the worst place for him to be, when he finally got back to his dorm, “Hey, Murdock, everything okay?”Peter nearly lost his grip on the suit as he jumped and took a deep breath, “Yeah- haven't been feeling very well. Stayed with dad for awhile.”“You, good?”Peter's vision wavered for a split second before he nodded, “Yeah.”“You, look like you just got off a bender... you sure you're alright?”Peter laughed as he grabbed his key, “Yeah, nothing like that. Fuck, I'd rather be on a bender right about now.”“Hey, you know medications are an aid not a crutch, if you need something after... everything.”“Yeah, I, might look into some anti anxiety meds, at some point. Maybe you're right.”“You got my number, call me if you need anything alright?”
Series: The Devil's in the details [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Stress Levels

Peter was on edge and that was about the worst place for him to be, when he finally got back to his dorm, “Hey, Murdock, everything okay?”

Peter nearly lost his grip on the suit as he jumped and took a deep breath, “Yeah- haven't been feeling very well. Stayed with dad for awhile.”

“You, good?”

Peter's vision wavered for a split second before he nodded, “Yeah.”

“You, look like you just got off a bender... you sure you're alright?”

Peter laughed as he grabbed his key, “Yeah, nothing like that. Fuck, I'd rather be on a bender right about now.”

“Hey, you know medications are an aid not a crutch, if you need something after... everything.”

“Yeah, I, might look into some anti anxiety meds, at some point. Maybe you're right.”

“You got my number, call me if you need anything alright?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, thanks, just- feeling a lot more calm now. Guess I just, got stuck in my own head too long.”

“Want me to stick around? Help you get caught up?”

“Press, you're a business major... we don't even have that many classes together. I think the only one we have is math actually...”

“Hey, I can and will call for backup my dude. Don't make me.”

Peter chuckled, “Yeah, I'm good though, thanks. Oh, um, can you bug Blaze at some point to send me the Chem info?”

“Sure, I think there's a chem study session tomorrow if you need catching up.”

“Cool, send me the info if you find it? I just, I'm gonna go sleep for a thousand years.”

“Sure thing Crowley, I'll hit you up with the info when I check the sheets.”

Peter flopped back on his bed as the door closed, “Bruce, how the fuck do you do this? How Did you do this, before?”

Peter winced at the chuckle, “Remember the exercises I taught you, you'll be alright.”

“The fact that was a rhetorical question and I hear your voice in my head is freaking me the fuck out even worse.”

“Might need to get a better lock on that then, kid... I don't even want to begin thinking of those possibilities.”

Peter whined, “Disconnect call.” He sighed when he felt a... tether seem to snap and he was alone inside his own head again. “Okay, I can do this. Um, alright, so, calm down.” Peter could feel the suit recede, and he honestly didn't want to think how he missed it forming. “Alright, task one, catch up on classwork.” He blinked and winced at the information in front of his eyes, scanning left, watching it stay in the center of his vision and scanning right to watch it do the same thing. “Alright, um, Bruce, got an update for you...”

“Alright, lay it on me.”

“I'm apparently hard wired into Stark Industries as well, or it might be FRIDAY automatically feeding me info...”

“You called, Peter?”

“Okay, so it's me, not FRIDAY. Um, never mind FRIDAY.” Peter winced, “Um, might not be only Stark Industries then.”

“Built in wifi,” Bruce snorted, making Peter snicker before he cracked up, “Feel better?”

“A little bit, thanks, Bruce. Okay, so yeah, okay, um, does this mean I can do,” Peter turned his eyes to his phone and jumped when it started ringing. “Um, Bruce, hold on, I wanna try something.” His concentration wavered and his phone fell silent as he sat up. “You decent?”

“Yes, I'm in the lab right now, what are you-”

Peter concentrated and blinked and suddenly he could see the readouts, “I think I just jacked FRIDAY's cameras...”

“What?” Bruce's head swiveled in his vision, making his eyes shift, “Really?”

“Yeah, are you holding some kinda prod in your right hand?” Bruce shifted and held up the metal rod, “Yeah, it's for when you do micro work... are you testing things in petri dishes again?”

Bruce chuckled, “Name that shape,” He shifted to hold the petri dish up.

“Looks like a mountain. Like those old Peppermint patty commercials.”

“Huh, well that's interesting. What else can you hack?”

“It's not hacking, Bruce, I'm already allowed access to the Tower... And FRIDAY.”

“Try something you're not accessed to?”

“Like what? Cause I do not want a virus in my brain, thank you very much!”

“Huh, good point, we'll check that out later.”

Peter sighed and shook his head, “I'm getting side tracked, I need to be studying.”

“Yeah, you probably should. Take it easy with the camera hoping though, alright? Might see something you don't want to.”

Peter winced his eyes closed and when he blinked them open he was staring at his own ceiling, “I think I'm good.”

“Good, let me know of any other updates.”

“Yep, bye Bruce.” Peter blinked at the slight pop, as if Bruce went to speak but was cut off. “Alright, back to catching up...”

-

Peter had gone through the better part of a week without... making a complete ass of himself, but the meeting, the voices, the- constant background hum of electronics in the room. His shoulder was tapped, “Hey, you doing okay?” Peter nearly jumped as Preston nudged him.

“I'm, just, migraine brewin', that's all.”

“You don't look like you've felt any better since our last talk.”

Peter laughed, “I've been doing better, just, a lot of, pressure, right now. In my head.”

“Hey, you want some help?”

“No, no, stay outa my head, especially now.”

“No, I'm never going to get into your head, I can help draw back the emotions. Empathy, I can pull the anxiety from you if you let me.”

Peter felt something, cold, creeping up his spine as the lights started flickering. “Fuck, is this a smart light hall?” It took him less than a second to zero in on the panel and verify it was. “Reel it in, deep breath, just calm down.”

“Hey, Peter, come on,” he flinched away from the hand gripping his arm, “It's okay, I understand, come on, let's get some air.”

“It's not what you think.”

“Doesn't matter what I think, let's get some fresh air, okay? Calm it back down.”

Peter ended up just concentrate on breathing as he was lead to the side door. Taking a deeper breath when it didn't feel like the entire room was trying to reach into his head. “Thanks, I, needed that.”

Preston sighed as he leaned against the outside wall and shook his head, “I ain't askin', but you need to pull yourself away from situations like that, okay? Whatever it is or isn't, that's some... major power going on.”

“Was just the lights.”

“No, no it wasn't, it was like, this feedback in my head just being close to you. Like getting those old phones near speakers? I could feel your panic even when I wasn't trying and trust me it takes a shitload when I'm not trying.”

“I'm not a Mutant, Press... I just, I fucked up. I fucked up in a colossal way.”

“Colossal enough you make lights flicker?”

Peter shook his head, “Oh, much worse...”

“How worse?”

Peter blinked and gave a sad smile, “Pick up the phone.”

Preston jumped when his phone went off, frowning at it and blinking at him. “Technopath?”

Peter shrugged, “I fucked up,” he rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his collar, “I fucked up, and I don't know how to deal with this.”

“Murdock, what the hell did you do?” Preston reached out before stopping himself. “How did- did the suit malfunction when you fell?”

Peter shook his head, “Got into magic. Yeah, that's a real thing, um, it's magic to us but there's a science to it. Like, different planes and stuff... I fucked up and created, this. Go me, right?”

“This is- shit.”

Peter laughed, “Yeah,” he winced at the alert in his vision of a phone call, “Shit, someone's calling me. Yeah dad?”

“I thought I told you not to go this week? You are at the meeting, aren't you?”

“Yeah, I'm at the meeting... And yeah you were right, I probably shouldn't have.”

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, um, Press helped me out when I had a headache coming on. Got me some fresh air, I feel better now.”

“How's... everything going?”

“Just, little odd. Nothing to worry about. I feel better now that I've calmed down.

“Peter, why don't I hear any background noise?”

Peter snorted, “Because I'm, um, not exactly using my voice. I'm talking to you in my head, kinda.”

“What?”

“Technopath is apparently what it's called. This whole call is in my head.”

Preston shifted next to him, making him blink as he patted his shoulder, “Take all the time you need, just calm back down before you head inside, alright?”

“Yeah, thanks Press. I'll, be right in. Look, dad, I gotta go, bye.” He winced at the pop as he stood up to head back inside, feeling less like he was going to trigger a massive light show this time.

Peter's eyes went wide when he caught Preston talking to a small group before he was spotted and Blaze came over, “Hey, deep breath, Press was just telling us how you've been having some trouble with anxiety after... everything, which we fully understand. He told us it'd be best to get you out of the situation and get you fresh air. So, if you need it, just signal us, we'll get you out of it, alright?”

Peter relaxed and nodded, “Thanks, for telling me.” He smiled as he pulled up a text box to Foggy 'you were right stress doesn't set in until second semester' he closed his eyes as it sent and closed.


End file.
